1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to thermometer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bathtub thermometer device wherein the same is arranged for a floating positioning upon a body of water to provide for indication of appropriate or inappropriate temperature range for a bathing event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermometer apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art relative to temperature indication relative to water, such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,594 wherein a thermometer device is mounted to a faucet, with a similar construction indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,016 and 5,076,709.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a device arranged for a floating positioning upon a body of water such as a bathtub to indicate appropriate or inappropriate water temperature for a bathing event and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.